


We Care for Each Other

by ZequoiaRose



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec had a bad day, Boys In Love, Caring Magnus Bane, Crying Alec Lightwood, How Do I Tag, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZequoiaRose/pseuds/ZequoiaRose
Summary: Alec has a bad day. Magnus comforts him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 211





	We Care for Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> First story! Comments and help welcome!

“Alexander?” Magnus questions as he finds his loft silent. He frowns as there’s no answer. Alec had said earlier that he would be home early today. Magnus slips his shoes off and begins his search for his boyfriend.

  
Upon first glance, Alec is nowhere in sight, but as Magnus rounds the couch he stops short.

  
His Alec is sitting on the floor leaning his back against the couch, sound asleep. Magnus takes a minute just to observe the younger, frowning once again as he notices Alec is still dressed in full gear. Alec always removes his gear before doing anything.

  
Magnus crouches beside him, brushing a finger against Alec’s cheek with a soft, “Sweetheart?” Alec jolts awake with a gasp. His eyes searching for a moment before finding Magnus and relaxing. Magnus smiles, “Hi, babe.”

  
Alec gives him a sleepy smile, going to sit up before a gasp of pain escapes. Instantly worried, Magnus gently touches his shoulder to get him to relax against the couch again. “Where are you hurt, Alexander?”

  
“I’m okay,” he says, but is gripping his shoulder.

  
Magnus frowns at the blatant lie. “No, I don’t think you are.”

  
“I just kind of needed your help. But it’s fine. I’m fine.”

  
“What’s wrong, darling?” Alec still looked hesitant. “Please, tell me.”

  
Alec’s words come tumbling out of his mouth, surprising Magnus. “I’m just so tired. And Izzy and Jace needed help with a mission this morning and so I went with them, but Dad was at the institute when I got there and he was mad and I don’t known what to do, Magnus, I don’t know, and now everything hurts-“

  
Magnus feels his heart squeeze as Alec’s eyes fill with tears. “Shh, sweetheart. Slow down. What hurts?”

  
Alec’s hand comes to cover his mouth as a sob racks his shoulders. Magnus gently wraps the other in his arms, mindful of the shoulder that he seemed to be favoring. The older man is at a loss as he holds the younger. This emotional break is so unlike his Alexander, and it worries Magnus.

  
“My love,” Magnus murmurs in Alec’s ear. “Can you tell me where it hurts?” Alec seems to want to, but is not able to get the words out through his jagged breathing. “Shh, Alec. You’re okay. I need you to breathe for me, angel.”

  
“I can’t. Magnus, I can’t,” Alec’s voice is panicked. “Oh angel. I can’t breathe.”

  
Magnus’s eyes widen as he realizes that Alec is having a panic attack. The warlock’s brain seems to freeze. “Alec-“ Realizing how panicked his own voice sounds makes him stop to take a steadying breath. “Alexander, sweetheart. I need you to breathe.” Alec shakes his head. “I know, angel, I know. I am right here. It’s okay. I’m here.”

  
They stay huddled together for quite some time before Alec’s breathing seems to slow. The vice-like grip on Magnus’s heart seems to lesson with one crisis gone.

  
“Alexander, can you show me where your hurt so I can help? You don’t have to talk yet. Just show me. Please.”

  
Alec slowly moves his head away from where it is tucked in Magnus’s neck and raises a shaky hand to his shoulder.“Okay. Okay, good,” Magnus nods in relief. “Your shoulder. Can you sit back so I can see?”

  
Alec does, leaning back against the couch again, tears still sliding down his cheeks. Magnus gently leans in and uses magic to check the shoulder, finding that it’s dislocated. “Okay, angel. This is going to hurt at first. I’ll try to make it short.” Magnus closes his eyes, and focuses on Alec’s shoulder.

  
Alec’s entire body locks as the magic works his shoulder back to it’s home. Magnus heart aches seeing his angel in pain, and he urges his magic to work faster. The second he feels the pop, he grabs Alec and pushes the lingering pain that he senses away, frowning when he feels another source.

  
“Alexander, where else, love? Can you show me?” Alec reaches for his shirt and draws it up. Usually Magnus would already be making jokes, but the jagged gash that is revealed makes his blood run cold. “Oh god. What did you do?”

  
Alec’s body jerks in what seems to be a laugh, which makes Magnus relax a bit more. “Good thing I know how to fix this. God, angel.” Magnus continues to mumble nothings to Alec as he mends the cut, slowly feeling the shadowhunter’s body relax as the pain lessens.

  
“I’m sorry,” Alec whispers.

  
“Whatever for?” Magnus asks, incredulous.

  
“I couldn’t get my shoulder back in because of the cut and I barely made it home, then I broke down which you probably didn’t need because you’ve been busy today, too. I just needed your help and I know I should not expect you to heal me all the time-“

  
“I’m going to stop you right there.” Magnus has heard enough of his rambling. “Alexander, you have nothing to apologize for. the only reason I could be the slightest bit upset is because you did not call me.” That gets another laugh out of the Shadowhunter. “I want to be able to help you. I know you do not expect it, but I love you. And I want to be help you when I can. I will never be too tired for that, angel. Today was not a good day by the looks of it, and that’s okay. It’s okay to cry, my darling. It does not make you any less of a person. You damn Shadowhunters think crying is a sign of weakness. It is not. And I am happy to be here if it makes it even a little bit easier for you.”

  
Alec’s eyes shimmer, but this time Magnus does not see sadness there. “I love you, Mags.”

  
“And I love you, my Alexander.” Magnus leans forward and gently kisses his forehead. “Now, lets get you cleaned up.”  
Alec grins softly as he allows Magnus to pull him up.


End file.
